Crazy loves Company
by Scathach24
Summary: Gaara is starting at her new school and out of no where a weird blond kid decides that she's his friend, the hell's up with that? Gaara has other things to deal with at the moment. Like her abusive parent, depression, social anxiety, and the voice in her head she calls Mother getting more and more violent. WARNING: NarutoxFem!Gaara, Language, and angst.
1. annoying blond

"Hey what's your name?"

Blond kid with spiky hair and blue eyes grins at me. He's slightly taller than me but then again a lot of people are. I hate that I had to transfer to this stupid school. My dad said it would make things easier now that he's Suna's principal. I think he didn't want to deal with me. So far Konoha sucks.

"Gaara" I said simply as I turned my attention to the back cover of my semi-depressing novel.

"Really? I don't think I've ever met a girl with a name like that before."

"I figured" I said curtly and started to walk away.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He called "Let me know if you need anything, kay?"

I didn't respond. I just dug my schedule out of my deep jacket pocket. I figure my older brother and sister are having a better time. I'm not what you would call a social butterfly. Temari says sometimes I can be down right scary.

I had homeroom and english with Kakashi Hatake. I took my time, counting on using the new-girl-got-lost bit if I was late. I arrived and made my way over to an empty chair. The teacher wasn't here yet.

I was hoping people would just ignore me like they had at Suna. So far it was working, until the idiot showed up.

"Hey Gaara!" He put his hands on my desk and grinned at me. "You have Kakashi Sensei too?"

"No I just thought I'd sit here cause I felt like it" I said with heavy sarcasm. I sipped the coffee I brought in my travel mug.

"Hey Naruto" A girl with short pink hair bounced over. "Have you seen Sasuke? Who's this?"

"Sakura this is my new friend Gaara."

I choked a little on my caffeinated beverage. He just said I was a friend. Me. A friend! I didn't know weather to be surprised and flattered. Or surprised and ticked off that he decided he was my friend.

"You must be one of the transfers from Suna" She said, all smiles. "I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Thats nice." I went back to my book.

"Good we don't need them"

'Not now mother. You've been so quiet lately. I almost forgot you were there. Almost.'

"You can't make me go away you stupid little girl."

Unfortunately I know just how right Mother is. I'm still not exactly sure if Mother is a man or a woman, but I refer to them as Mother. It's been in my head since I was little I haven't told my parents, siblings, or even my uncle (we were pretty close). I mostly hope that as long as no one bothers to care no one will find out.

Kakashi Sensei walked in around fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a mask on the lower half of his face, but I could tell he was probably attractive with out it. His hair was silver in color and seemed to defy gravity. When he saw me he smiled. "I'm guessing your new. Please come up and introduce yourself to the class."

I felt my face heat up as I walked to the front of the class. "My name's Gaara Subakuno. I'm sixteen and I like reading. Can I go to my seat now"

He nodded and I all but ran for the safety of my chair. The rest of the class went by fast. I gathered my things into my old beige backpack. I'm really proud of my bag if nothing else. Some would say it's weird. It kind of looks like a large gourd. I've covered it in stickers and have duct taped it several times.

As I walk down the hall toward art someone bumps into me. I drop my book and look up. It's a kid with long blond hair. He looks over his shoulder "Watch it freshmeat, un"

"I'm a sophomore you ass" I mutter as I collect my book. When I get back on my feet he's standing in front of me. He looks mad.

"What did you just call me, yeah?"

"that is adorable right there"

I calmly brushed the dust off my black jeans. I shot him a glare. The one that can make my siblings leave the room in a minute. "I said you were an ass. Did you not hear me, she-male?"

"Your going to regret that you little bitch, un" he growled, clearly pissed.

I was about to suggest he make me. Believe it or not I'm stronger than I look. Besides this girly-boy didn't seem so tough. A kid with choppy red hair who looked vaguely familiar grabbed the back of the blond kids jacket and pulled him away. "Come on, Deidara. Your such a brat."

"B-but Sasori the bitch was asking for it, yeah" Deidara protested as he was dragged off.

Oh shit. Now I remembered him. So that's what happened to him after he got expelled from Suna. My dad was griping about him for weeks and he was only the vice principal at the time.

I watched their retreating figures and noticed that they were both wearing black jackets with a red cloud on the back. Whats up with that?

"Check your schedule or your going to be late, dumb shit."

I glanced at the paper. Apparently I had art now. I smiled a little at that. I actually liked art. I followed the door numbers until I got to the art room. It seems like I'm the first one here. I put my ear buds in and read absently.

A gloved hand fell on my shoulder. I turned to see the she-male, Deidara, from earlier. I calmly pulled one ear bud out of my ear. He sat in the seat next to me "May I help you, ma'am?"

"You know it's not exactly wise to irritate members of the most notorious gang in school." Sasori sat down in the seat next to mine on the other side. He narrowed his eyes. "Suna. Your the principals kid right?"

"Yeah" I looked toward the front secretly hoping the teacher would show.

"Interesting" Sasori mused. He smiled lightly at me. "Your the youngest, Gaara. Age sixteen, born on the nineteenth of January. Your older siblings are Temari and Kankuro. You live with your father"

"How did you-"

"The Akatsuki keep tabs on everyone, yeah" Deidara smirked at me.

The teacher walked in. She had long dark hair, red eyes and was very pregnant. Why the hell was she teaching! She looked ready to burst.

"Hi there" she called pleasantly with a wave in my direction. "You must be the new girl"

"Yes ma'am" I said pulling my other ear bud out. "Gaara"

"It's a pleasure to have you. I'm Kurenai Sensei" She smiled at me. "I'm not going to be here much longer before I go on maternity leave"

I just nodded slightly. Honestly the idea of pregnancy and childbirth kinds freaks me out. That's probably because my Mom died when I was born. They say they don't blame me and that it wasn't my fault, but I can see the hate in their eyes when they talk about her.

The rest of the class trickles in and we begin. Deidara and Sasori don't move. Aperently they just were finishing an art project. Kurenai told me that I could do a free project so she could observe my art style.

"Cheerful, un" Deidara said when I set the charcoal down.

My picture was of a woman in a black dress falling off of a cliff. I put it upright and let the dust fall. I hand it to Kurenai.

"Interesting piece" she said quietly. "I'm going to refer you to the school therapist."

"w-what?" I stammered horrified "Why?!"

"because I feel like you should see him." Kurenai looked over my drawing again. "I'm kind of worried actually."

"Don't be" I said a little loudly. "I'm fi-"

I was cut off by the sound of the bell. "I'll write you a pass so you can see him during one of the next periods."

She handed me a slip of paper. Next on my schedule was math. Welp time for therapy.


	2. therapy session and black eyes

I knocked lightly on the door. The man who opened it was much older than I thought he'd be. "You must be the young woman Kurenai told me about. Please come in."

I stepped inside. His office was pretty big and furnished comfortably. Two couches that appeared to identical sat on either side of a shiny wooden coffee table. He appeared to have set up one of those little machines that boils water. "Thank you mr-"

"Sarutobi. Feel free to call me Hiruzen." He poured boiling water into two paper cups. "Do you have a preference for tea?"

"Um do you have anything with caffeine?" I asked.

He nodded and dropped a tea bag into the water. "I take it you didn't sleep well"

"I've had insomnia for a really long time" I muttered taking the cup from him.

"Well is there something you would like to discuss while we're here?" Hiruzen asks. "I would like to inform you that everything said in this room is confidential. The only time where I would have to repeat something you say is if you mentioned someone hurting you, you hurting someone else, or you hurting yourself."

"Fair enough"

"Your father is the principal at Suna" He said simply "You could tell me about what that's like?"

"I don't know" I shrug. "He's not exactly around much but I don't mind really. I just do my own thing and he does his."

"I remember it used to piss my kids off to no end" He chuckled. He caught my expression. "I used to be the principal here. After I retired I went back to school to become a therapist."

"Well that explains why your office is so big..." I mused looking around.

"Well that may have something to do with it." He shrugged. "The current principal used to be one of my students"

"Well that's cool" I tore open a sugar packet and dumped the contents into my tea.

"What's that on your head?" He asks casually.

My fingers lightly brush the scar tissue on my forehead. "Um it's the Kanji for love. I did it when I was really depressed a few years ago"

I did it when Yahamaru betrayed me. When he walked away and slammed the door I grabbed a kitchen knife and carefully scared my own face. It took me over an hour (and was really painful) but I felt better for doing it.

"I see." He looks slightly uneasy "Are you doing better now?"

"Yes"

Hiruzen pulls a scrap of paper off the table and scribbles something on it, before handing it to me. "That"s my email address. If you ever need to talk let me know. I check my inbox frequently and I would be more then happy to help in any way I can"

"Good to know" I shove the paper in my pocket. I might take him up on that. It seems like this isn't just a job to him.

The bell rings. "Well it seems that's it for now."

"Okay" I stand up and dispose of my paper cup.

"Well feel free to let me know if you'd like another session" He chuckles "They are your parents tax dollars at work"

I nod and exit the room. I don't get to far before a blonde and orange blur knocks me down. "Oh crap! You okay?"

Oh great. It's this freak. That and it's the second time today I've been used for human bowling. "I'm fine"

"Oh hey Gaara" Naruto grins at me. "Were you here to see Granny Tsunade too?"

"What are you on?" I ask him.

"It's what he calls the principal" the black haired kid next to him explains. "And in answer to your previous question: Multiple ADHD medications"

"So were you?"

God damn his eyes are pretty. What the hell was up with that last thought? "Look wherever I was is none of your damn business"

"Don't bite my head off, I was just trying to be friendly" He responds pouting slightly.

I shoulder my gourd. "Newsflash: we are not friends. Leave me the hell alone or I will shank you in the throat with my pencil"

"You should have some action to back up your talk. Prove to this freak that you don't mess around. Draw some blood!"

'whoa' I thought at Mother 'I don't want to get expelled or anything'

"Don't be such a child, Gaara. Just a little bleeding should be enough to get your point across"

"What's your problem, new girl?" The black haired friend asks me. "You sound like you need a pamp-"

I cut him off with my fist slamming into his left eye. Mother cheered in my head and he fell back. I think the bastards face was hard enough to break one of my fingers. On the bright side he's definitely going to get a black eye.

"What the hell was that?" A woman with giant boobs and blond hair walked over to the commotion. She looked over the scenario. "You three. My office. Now"

It turns out the kid I punched is named Sasuke and the lady with the boobs is the principal. He's got an icepack on his face and I've got one on my hand. Naruto is just kind of fidgeting in between us, clearly not wanting to be here.

"So how about you tell me what happened, before I start calling parents" She said pleasantly twirling the phone cord with her finger.

"He made a period joke and I hit him." I say flicking the zipper on my bag. "Can I go to class now?"

"I expected better behavior from you Gaara" Tsunade said shaking her head lightly. "And Sasuke you must admit that was class-less.

"I will be calling your parents." She finished. "Gaara you'll be serving your detention after school on Wednesday and Sasuke you'll be serving yours on Thursday. Dismissed"

I bit back dread. Dad would have a field day with that.

Up until lunch the rest of the day passed with out anything eventful. Classes were boring and I just barely paid attention. I walked to lunch thinking about my cupcake I packed.

"Hey missy!" My big brother draped an arm over my shoulder and shot me a grin. "How's your first day in the hell hole?"

"Hellish" I responded. Kankuro chuckles lightly and ruffles my hair.

"What did you do, sis?" He looks at my bruised knuckles.

"I hit some douche for being a douche." I responded.

"Next time just let me know, jaa?" He told me. "As your big brother it's my right to see that anyone who messes with you gets punished appropriately"

"I'll keep that in mind" I muttered.

"He can't stand you. All he see's is the demon that took his mother from him"

'I know. Believe me I know'

"Maybe you should have him join her?"

'he's my brother. I won't hurt him. I can't'

"But you could. You were born to kill. When you were a baby you took the life of a woman who gave birth to you. It's a part of who you are"

"Hey, you okay kiddo?" Kankuro nudges me. Effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. "You had this weird look"

"Oh sorry" I mutter.

"Well like I said let me know if I can help with anything. I'm going to meet a few friends at the coffee house" He tells me.

"Oh okay" I nod at him and he walks off toward his car. Two girls approach me. I recognise Sakura from Kakashi's class but the other girl is blond. They look freaking pissed. "May I help you?"

"Did you hit Sasuke?" Sakura growls dangerously

Lovely. This school comes with fan girls. Freaking perfect.

"He has a black eye!" the blond wailed.

"He said something I didn't agree with. I can see now that hitting the guy was an overreaction, but he needs to learn how to not be an ass" I smile pleasantly at the fan girls. "Thank you"

I walked off. I had my heart set on that abandoned looking table partially hidden behind a bush. Someone took my arm and pulled me in another direction however.

"Oh it's just you, she-male" I said pleasantly.

Deidara's visible eye twitched. "Leader has summoned you. You should be thrilled, yeah"

He sat me down at a table with some other kids, all of whom donned the weird jackets. A boy with black hair in a ponytail looked me over. "So your the new girl who punched my brother?"

"If your brothers the one with the ducks ass hair cut then I have had this conversation with some fan girls" I assure him digging my lunchbox out of my bag.

"Let's see. That makes three Akatsuki members notice you and not in a good way." This guy had dark red hair, and was like really skinny. I noticed that he was in a wheelchair. "That's one hell of a first impression"

"Oooh" I peeled the plastic wrap off my PB & J. "Should I be impressed?"

"Bitch, are you fucking stupid?" A silver haired teen growls at me. "Or do you have a fucking death wish?"

"I will do what I want" I collect my things and stand. "See you guys around."

"You should watch your back, Gaara" The red head in the chair calls.

"Stop being criptic, Nagato" the girl next to him chides. She looks over at me with a collected amber gaze. "But seriously. Don't mess with us. We will make you regret it."

With that I walk away. Man this school is weird...


	3. what the hell am I doing

CHAPTER 3

"GAARA!"

Oh fuck he's home early.

"Get your ass down here now!"

I set my sketchpad on the desk and walk down the stairs. He's standing in the kitchen near the table "Yeah dad?"

"Explain why your principal tells me you got in a fight?" His voice is dangerous and calm. I'm freaking scared. I'm glad Kankuro has friends so he doesn't have to be here for dad's rages.

I look at the pattern the tiles make on the floor. "W-well he-"

"You worthless piece of shit!" He screams slamming his fist into my stomach so hard I can taste blood. I crumple in a ball on the floor, fighting the tears lurking in my eyes. "Go to your room and don't even think of coming out! Your nothing! Hear me? Nothing!"

I stand up shakily and walk back to my room. I think it's times like these that I miss Yashamaru the most. But he chose to become a ghost. He chose to leave me here. With him.

I start to cry knowing that I've got two more years of this hell before I'll be able to leave. I once again find solace with the small piece of metal I hid under my mattress. I've been cutting since I was nine and yes I know how pathetic that is. But some days it's the only thing that makes it better.

I clean the razor and stash it. Eventually the bleeding stops and I rinse the dried blood off my arm.

Then I draw some more. I hope my life won't always be like this.

...:::...:::...:::...

*next day*

Why the hell is the gym teacher screaming at us about being youthful?

I look at the faces of the kids. I recognise Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, blond fan girl, Sasori, the silver hair kid from lunch, and Deidara. Well this'll be a fun class.

Apparently today we'll be working with exercise equipment. I follow the crowd into a smallish room with a variety of machines and weights.

"I'll put you all in teams then you are to spend five minutes on each machine. Just so you get an idea of what your doing" Guy Sensei declared

I kinda zoned out thinking about what was going on in the current crime drama I'd been watching.

Naruto poked me. I glared in response. "We're partners. It didn't seem like you were listening so I thought I'd let you know."

"Fine..." I mumbled. I tugged uncomfortably on the corner of the t-shirt they made us wear, thanks to the thin long sleaved shirt I wear under no one can see my wrists. But there are basketball shorts too. I hate these people.

We started on the treadmill. He just kind of chatted happily and I nodded at the appropriate times.

"You know if you ever want to talk to someone you can talk to me. I swear I'll listen and I won't tell a soul." Naruto informs me when we stop for some water.

"Why would you do that?" I snap at him. "You don't even know me"

"I know your interesting and that I like you" He smiled at me before taking on a slightly more serious expression. "I also know that you seem like you need someone to listen"

"Well thanks" I finished my water and disposed of my paper cup.

We moved to the elliptical machines. "If you want your welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch"

"O-okay" I muttered.

"Think fast, new girl!" I turned in time to see a tennis ball fly at me. I'm pretty sure the silver hair kid threw it. I over shot and fell. Well most of me fell, but my right ankle was still in the pocket thing on the pedal.

When I fell it got all twisted. I shrieked like some kind of pterodactyl and let out a steady stream of profanity that could have made a nun burst into tears. Naruto was next to me. I think he was trying to calm me down.

When Guy Sensei had finally removed my foot, my ankle was swollen and I had ended up squeezing Naruto's fingers so hard they changed color. I don't even remember holding his hand.

"I'll get her to the nurse" Naruto says. Then he picks me up. He just lifts me up and carries me out of the room.

"Put me down" I groan half heartedly. "I can still walk..."

"I'm worried that you'll mess it up more than it already is" He shrugs lightly causing me to move slightly. "Besides it's not like your all that heavy."

I could have died from the embarrassment. He uses his foot to push the door open and takes me into the nurse's office. "Oh god Naruto what the hell happened?"

"There was an accident with one of the bike things in gym." Naruto explains to the...principal?

"let me take a look" she walks over and Naruto sets me down on one of the beds. She removes my shoe and sock on that foot which I think just about killed me. "I'm willing to bet it's broken. Wait here I'll call your sister so she can get you to the hospital"

"...Perfect" I mutter.

"I'll get her an ice pack" Naruto said bounding off toward the freezer. I'm not sure but it seems like he's been in here a few times. One of the girls, the one with long dark hair brings my backpack.

"I-I figured you might want this" She said poking her fingers together. "Feel b-better"

Before I could thank her she left. Naruto walks over with an ice pack.

"Thanks" I mumble when he sets it down on my ankle. "Hey if you see him can you tell my brother where I am. I don't want him to worry"

"Yeah sure" Naruto says "What's his name?"

"Kankuro. He's a big guy wears a lot of black. His jacket has cat ears on the hood. Oh and I think he's wearing his face paint today."

"Oh I think I've got math with him" Naruto tilted his head. "You two don't look alike"

"Yeah..." I shrug. "Temari doesn't look like me either"

"Gaara?!" Speak of the devil. My sister throws the door open. She pushes Naruto out of the way and gets in my face. "Are you okay? What happened? I signed you out come on"

She pulled me off the bed. "Ow ow Temari that hurts!"

"Here" Naruto picks me up again. "Where did you park?"

Temari looks torn between beating Naruto to a bloody pulp or letting him bring me to the car. Her expression says that she picked the latter. She picks up my backpack "Come on"

She showed him to her car. It's a dark blue model. It was her seventeenth birthday gift. She mainly uses it for getting to her classes and make out sessions with her boy friend. She held open the door and let Naruto set me inside.

"Well I hope you feel better, Gaara!" Naruto waves and runs off.

"Who was that?" Temari asks turning the key in the ignition. "And why did you not kill him for carrying you around like that?"

"Because it hurt to walk and I figured it might burn some of his energy" I gnaw on a strand of my dark red hair.

"Uh huh"

...:::...:::...:::...

*the next day*

"Can I sign it?" I set my book down and find Naruto standing in front of my desk twirling a black sharpie in his fingers.

"If you insist" I stick my leg out and he scribbles his name on my bright red cast. I hate the hospital and yesterday I had to spend a good four hours there. And my toes are cold.

"Do you want to sit near us?" Naruto asks. "The seats aren't set and one of my friends wants to meet you"

"Sure. I guess" I pick up my crutches and reach for my bag. Naruto grabs it before I can.

"I got it." He smiles and slides it on his shoulder. "Your backpack is pretty cool"

I follow him down the aisle to his table. Naruto pulls a chair out for me and I sit down, propping my crutches against the table. "Thanks"

"Greetings" I turn to the kid that talked. He looks like a miniature version of our PE teacher. Green track suit and all. "I am Rock Lee!"

"I'm Gaara..." I said with a slightly confused smile.

"I'm Kiba our dark and bespectacled pal is Shino." This kid had messy brown hair and two red marks on both cheeks. He playfully poked the kid next to him, who wore dark glasses and had his collar higher than his nose.

"H-hi" This girl was really pretty. Upon closer inspection I discovered she's the one who brought me my bag yesterday. She does the finger poking thing "I'm Hinata"

"Gaara" I smiled lightly. "Thanks for getting my backpack"

"She's amazing like that" Kiba pecks her cheek, causing her to turn red.

"Just let me know if he tries anything funny" A tall boy with long brown hair with Hinata's eyes dropped himself across from the two of them. "I'll personally see to it that he doesn't walk for a week"

"Cool it Neji" Naruto say's with a good natured smile. "Dog breath has a right to kiss his girlfriend. Oh this is Gaara. She's going to sit with us"

He nodded and cracked open his book.

"Morning Class" Kakashi Sensei walked in and set his brief case on the desk. "There was a staff meeting and-"

"Let me guess" Sakura cut him off. "Guy challenged you to a pointless contest. Kurenai and Asuma were being all lovey at each other. And Tsunade punched Jiraya for saying something perverted?"

"Does anything else ever happen at the staff meetings?" Kakashi jokes. "Okay your assignment will be to write a skit with two people and yes there will be partners."

Everyone cheered and started hunting for their friends before Kakashi loudly cleared his throat.

"But I have already chosen the partners"

"But sensei!"

With that he started listing pairs.

"Kiba and Neji"

"Hinata and Shino"

"Naruto and Gaara"

I stopped paying attention after that. Why was I constantly working with this moron? Maybe I was just seriously unlucky.

"We've only got like five minutes of class left" Naruto looked over at me. "We can go to my place and work on it?"

"I've got detention today." I mumbled.

"I can ask my dad to pick you up at four" He grins. " Just clear it with your folks. Besides it's ramen night and we can have you over for dinner!"

"Okay"

What the hell am I doing?


	4. meet the family

True to his word Naruto found me when my detention was over. He insisted on carrying my bag over to where a ford truck was waiting. The driver looks like Naruto, but he's older and his hair is slightly longer.

"Dad this is Gaara" Naruto helps me into the car and sets my crutches in the back.

"I'm Minato" He say's holding out a hand.

"Gaara" I shake it and Naruto climbs in next to me.

"So what assignment will you two be working on?" He asks

"We have to write a skit" Naruto shrugged. "two characters and at least two pages long."

"I'm pretty good with writing so that will make it easier." I said with a shrug. I wasn't going to tell him that I wrote short horror stories in my spare time.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your god father is coming over for dinner" Minato informs Naruto.

"Yay!" He grins over at me "You can meet Pervy Sage!"

"Oh okay" I smile a little. He calls his god father pervy sage?

"We could even have him proofread the skit. He's a writer" Naruto beams.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He writes the books that Kakashi sensei always reads"

"I thought those were erotic novels.." I quietly pointed out.

Nothing more was said on the subject.

We pull into the driveway and Naruto grabs my bag and hands me my crutches. I hobble out after him and into the house.

"Don't you dare throw your coat on the floor!" Someone presumably his mom screamed from inside the house.

Naruto paused as he was about to drop his coat on the floor near the entrance. He quickly set it on a hook by the door.

"Come on Mom's going to want to see you" He pulled me toward the dining room.

She was wearing a green dress and her hair was long and red. She was beautiful. "Oh hello, you must be the girl Naruto mentioned. I'm his mother, Kushina"

"G-Gaara" I mumbled. Is this what mothers are like?

Something shifted in her eyes. I swear to god I could see parts of her hair flying around her head. "Your not planning on doing anything devious with my little boy are you?"

Naruto sweat dropped "Mom..."

"How about you two go work in the den?" Minato pushed us in the right direction. "Love, you can't just interrogate every girl who comes to the house. They're just working on a project"

"How do I know what they're up to!" She defended.

"Sorry about my mom" Naruto said pushing a door open. I entered the den and sat on the couch. "She can be a bit overprotective. I'm her only kid and she can't have more."

He must have caught my expression.

"When I was born something went wrong and in order to save mom they had to give her a surgery and she couldn't have kids again." He looks over at me "I'm just happy she's here ya know? She just worries because she cares"

I nod. I wonder what it would be like if my mother was here. She probably would defend me from dad and do all the mother daughter stuff with me that I missed out on. I cleared my throat and pulled my note book out of my backpack. "Lets get started"

Our skit seemed to write itself. It was a woman who killed her abusive husband with a frying pan. Naruto was surprisingly serious for this.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

We both turned. A big guy with lot's of white hair was leaning on the door frame. Naruto broke into a grin and launched himself at the guy in a hug. "Pervy Sage!"

"Hey kiddo" The man ruffled his hair. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Gaara this is Jiraya." Naruto said with a grin. "You might have seen him at school. He's an author and does a creative writing class at the college, but he also teaches Health for the older kids."

"Oh yeah I heard something about him getting punched out by the principal" I blurted. I internally face-palmed. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"She's been like that since we were kids" Jiraya rotated his jaw and rubbed his face. "Hurt then too..."

"They grew up together" Naruto explained "The two of them and that creeper Orochimaru used to be together like all the time."

"Isn't that the science teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah" Naruto looked slightly disgusted. "You probably won't have much problems with the guy considering your not an underaged boy, but avoid him when you can"

"Ugh"

"Just try not to end up alone in the same room as him" Jiraya commented. "Your mom said dinner would be ready soon, so lets go"

I followed them down the hall to the dining room. Kushina was setting the table. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kushina looked at me. More at my crutches really. "Its very sweet of you to offer I think it would be best if you sat down"

"Ooh congratulations I think that's the nicest Kushina's been to a girl his age since Hinata" Minato joked coming out of the kitchen with some bowls on a tray. He sets a bowl in front of me. "I wasn't sure how you like your ramen so I put in a bunch of everything"

"I've never really had ramen before" I said as I looked closely at the bowl. "But it smells seriously awesome"

"You've never had ramen?!" Naruto looks horrified. He hugs me tightly and pats my head "You poor thing..."

"Down boy" Naruto is yanked back by his collar by Jiraya. "I apologize for him. He used to drink the broth in a sippy cup. If he could he'd live off the stuff"

"Don't judge me" Naruto pouted.

Minato and Kushina found their seats and Jiraya dropped himself next to Naruto who was seated next to me.

Out of habit I waited until everyone else had started to eat before I joined them. It was seriously delicious though. "Oh my god this is awesome"

"You should try Ichiraku's" Naruto said with a grin. "Oh thanks for dinner dad"

"No problem kiddo" He smiled.

My heart hurt and I felt a pang of jealousy. I wish my family could be like this. We finished eating and then Minato and Naruto took me home. I thanked them and went inside.

"So you were telling the truth" Dad said from the hall.

"Yes sir" I mumbled, shifting my crutches. "We finished the assignment..."

"Good. Now get to your room. The sight of you makes me sick" With that he walked away.

"I didn't ask to be born you know!" I shrieked

He turned and his eyes flashed dangerously. With a few steps he was in front of me and had a fistful of my hair clutched tightly in his hand. "It's still on you. If you weren't here than she would be! She died cursing you!"

He threw me to the ground and kicked me hard in the stomach again and again until I threw up my dinner along with a mouthful of blood. He stormed off and I crawled to my bedroom. I curled on the sheets and made a nest with my blankets.

I stayed awake and cried for most of the night. Mother kept me company, telling me how I should stab my dad while he's sleeping and things like that.

'I wish I could, Mother'

"Don't be such a god damn coward! Aren't you sick of taking other peoples shit!?"

'I am. I really am. It's just not that simple'

I thought about Naruto and his family. How nice they were to me. They didn't see me as a monster who killed her mother. They saw me. That was really really nice...


	5. Ferris wheels and revalations

*one and a half months later*

"Did you do this?" I growled at the idiotic girly boy. I held up my art binder, which was caked with dry clay. Every page in it had some clay residue on it.

He smirked "And what if I did?"

I took my ruined binder and flattened the clay bird he's been meticulously working on for the duration of the period. Yeah it was a little harsh but I'm not going to take his shit. The bell rang and I gathered my belongings.

Last thing I saw was Sasori having to physically restrain the enraged artist.

"Gaara!" Naruto ran at me and hugged me so hard my feet left the floor.

"Damnit Naruto" I managed to choke out before he released me. I hope he didn't notice the pained expression when he agitated my bruised rib. I smoothed my jacket. "You know I'm not into that kinda stuff..."

"but it's good for the soooouuul~" he said in a whiny voice.

I turned and said with fake darkness "I have no soul"

We both cracked up. Naruto roared, and I chuckled lightly. "Oh and your coming to the carnival with me tonight if I have to drag you there! I gotta go, bye!"

I face palmed. I don't think that was a choice...

...:::*that night*:::...

"Come on Gaara!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. "It'll be fun!"

I looked up at the giant Ferris Wheel that our school had rented for the carnival we were throwing. Kiba was holding Hinata's hand next to us. Sasuke was letting Sakura feed him little bits of kettle corn. Everyone else had run off to do their own thing.

"If I agree will you shut up?" I asked with a groan.

"YES" He grabbed my hand and yanked me into the line. Kiba and Hinata went off to do something and Sasuke and Sakura joined us in line. I massaged my temples as Naruto attempted to talk my ear off.

We finally climbed into the basket thing and the ride started since we were the last people there. It looked like the thing could fit four people but we were told two per basket.

"Oh wow" I said quietly when we were a good distance up. "I can see the lake from here."

"Yeah and the wind feels really nice" Naruto smiles and tips his head back so he can see the stars. "I'm glad we're friends now. Your a really great person and I'm happy to know you."

I blinked at him. Did I just hear that right? I smile slightly at my beat up sneakers. "Thank you, Naruto"

"You need to smile more." He observes. "It's beautiful when you do"

I hope it's too dark for him to see my probably noticeable blushing. "But I'm not pretty..."

"BS" He says. "Yeah it's not like Sakura or Ino. But you are beautiful in your own way. Your one of the coolest girls I've ever met and easily the toughest. Anyone would be lucky to be near you as long as they don't piss you off"

What the hell? Why do I feel like I'm about to cry? It hit's me. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me..."

"It's not a big dea-"

The ride suddenly stops and we're in the middle of the wheel. I don't think much of it, this happens all the time with rides like these.

"Well crap" Naruto said absently. He looked over the side.

"You took the words out of my mouth" I said with a yawn. I've been sleeping worse than usual lately. When I do go to sleep I have these horrible nightmares that make me wake in a cold sweat and scared to go back to sleep. At least the eyeliner I wear helps disguise the dark bags under my eyes.

Something lands in our basket. I blink and then my eyes get wide when I see it's on fire. Naruto see's too and is about to get up and do something when it starts to spin and make a really loud noise. I get back so fast that the thing starts to sway on the metal. This only knocks it closer and I shriek, bloody murder. I curl in on myself until it suddenly stops. Naruto crushed the thing with his foot.

"Hey Gaara, you okay?" He asks wrapping an arm around me.

It's a valid question considering I'm shaking like a frostbitten purse dog and there are silent tears making there way down my face. I think I passed out...

...:::Regular POV:::...

"Oh shit! Gaara! Gaara open your eyes!" Naruto yelled when she slumped over into his arms. He pulled down her sleave to check her pulse, and was met with faint pink scratches. He flinched. Did she do that? She had to. There were to many and they were too uniform to be a co- 'Not important right now' he thought and put two fingers on her throat. Her heart beat was crazy fast and she was pale, more so than usual. He gently moved her so she was bundled more securely in his arms.

He knew he had to calm her down somehow. Granny Tsunade and his mom hadn't taught him much about medicine, but he knew that a heart beat that fast couldn't be good. This would be harder considering she was unconscious. He picked her hand up and squeezed it reassuringly.

He started to tell her stories. Like the time he caught a frog for Jiraya, but it escaped in the house and laid eggs in his dad's shoe. The day he met Sasuke and became friends with him. Little things like that. He checked her pulse again. Good it was much slower than it had been and the sudden motion told him the ride was moving.

He picked Gaara up when the carny opened the basket thing. "Could you call an ambulance or something? My friend fainted when someone tossed some kind of firework into out basket"

Naruto sat with Gaara on the grass near the ride while Sasuke and Sakura threatened anyone who tried to crowd them.

"GAARA!?" Naruto recognized Kankuro when he ran up to the two of them. He knelt next to his younger sister and then looked at Naruto "What the hell happened?"

"Someone chucked some kind of firework into the basket thing we were in. She flipped out and then she fainted." Naruto explained.

"It's a major anxiety attack" Kankuro muttered. "Let me guess, her pulse sky rocketed?"

"yeah"

"Damn it" Kankuro spit. "They said the medication would make the anxiety go away"

Gaara shifted slightly. She was waking up.

...:::Gaara's POV:::...

I was cold, but something close was all warm and snuggly. I nestled closer before I cracked an eye open. I was met with blond hair and large concerned blue eyes. And my cheek was pressed into a bright orange jacket. Oh Hell.

I yelped and moved so fast he dropped me. "What the crap!?"

"Hey Missy, cool it" Kankuro said evenly. "You passed out and Naruto was here to help, jaa."

"Yeah what ever." I glare at Naruto "Pull that shit again and I will personally castrate you with a spoon"

"You know what, Let's just go home" Kankuro pulled me up. He looked back at Naruto "Later"

He pulled me away from the general area as if I were five again. I got into the passenger side of his car and he brought the car to life. We were about half way back to our house when he spoke again.

"He didn't try to pull anything on the Ferris Wheel, did he?" Kankuro asked sounding more awkward than normal. He was stiff as a board in his seat.

I'm pretty sure I looked like some kind of tomato with hair and a lot of eye liner. I can't believe we may actually be having this conversation. I responded with a glare.

"Okay! Jeez I just thought I'd ask!" Kankuro defended, though clearly relieved. "So you are okay right?"

"Yeah"

"Is your depression still like okay?" He asks quietly.

"Manageable" I reply resting my head on the window.

"You can talk to me or Temari you know" Kankuro informs me when he pulls into our driveway. "It doesn't matter what it's about, we'll be there. It's what big siblings are for"

I was seriously tempted to tell him about Mother and the cutting. But he would probably tell someone and I would get locked up. Besides I doubt he actually cares. For all I know he's just collecting information to use against me later.

I can't let him know that I've figured him out, so I nod. "Thank you"

I get to my room, change into a tank top and sweats, and sketch. I end up with a Ferris Wheel engulfed in flame. This was a good one so I taped it on my wall. I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but I drew a familiar grin and it turned into Naruto's face.

"what the fuck, Gaara"

'He is sort of handsome.' I think. 'He does seem to care about me, and his smile makes me feel happy'

"As if he'd ever see you as anything but an annoyance."

I shoved the picture into the nearest folder, so it was out of sight. I pulled out some of the over the counter sleeping pills I asked Temari to pick up for me. Melatonin and it says its a natural sleep aid. I pop two of them along with my night time meds.

Something is clearly working because after an hour I'm drowsy. I crawl into bed and it takes another thirty minutes before I'm out cold.

...:::*the next morning*:::...

"Yo, sis" someone is shaking my shoulder. "Wake up"

"Get the hell outa my room" I mutter into my sheets slamming my pillow over my head.

"Gaara it's the guy from the fair. He wants to see you" Kankuro says continuing to shake me. "Gaara... I don't think he's going to leave..."

"Let him in and tell him I'll be out in a minute." I sat up and moved my hair off my face. "Now get the hell out of my room or they won't be able to identify your body"

"Well on that note" He stood up and just about ran out.

I changed into one of my many pairs of black jeans and tugged on a gray long sleaved shirt. I walked out to the livingroom and saw Naruto looking at a photograph on the mantle.

"Is this your Mom?" He asked. I nod at him. Naruto sets the picture down"She's beautiful"

"Thanks" I cross my arms. "How'd you know where I live?"

He grins "School directory. I just wanted to talk to you"

"Okay, let's head outside" I grabbed my shoes and slid them on, before heading for the back door.

"Yeah okay" he follows me out. I head for the swing set Yashamaru built. It's incredibly sturdy for something that's been around so long. Naruto sits on the swing next to me.

"Sorry about the whole 'castration by spoon' thing. You just startled me" I pushed myself back with my feet "So what did you want to talk about."

"Gaara" He moves so he's standing in front of me. "Let me see your arms"

I freeze. He doesn't know. He can't possibly... "What are you going on about?"

I can honestly say I didn't expect what happened next. He grabs my wrist and forcefully yanks me out of the swing. He pushes my sleave down revealing my scars. I don't think I've ever been more disgusted with myself than I am now. I brace myself for him to say things like I'm deranged, and I'm sick.

"Gaara please don't do this" I look up at Naruto. Much to my surprise his blue eyes are swimming with tears. "Please. If you ever feel this way just tell me. I don't care what time it is or what I'm doing. I'll do what I can to be there for you. I-I can't lose you. Your precious to me"

I find myself sobbing hysterically into his shirt and my arms encircling him. Yashamaru was the first and last person to say that to me. I think Naruto's the first who's being sincere. He hugs me back and for the first time in years I almost feel safe. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that.

"How about we get something to eat" Naruto said at some point. "I'm buying"

"Okay" I mumbled weakly dragging my sleave over my face. "Let me get my coat"

I walked inside and headed to my bathroom. I splashed icy water on my face. When I found the pencil I touched up my eye make up. From there I tossed on my black and red jacket and met Naruto out in the living room.

"Gaara remember you've got a doctors appointment in a couple of hours." Kankuro calls. "I'll find you guys just stay in town"

"Kay thanks" I yell slinging my gourd onto my back.

Naruto and I head out. There is a bright orange vespa parked in the drive. He pops the seat open and fishes out two helmets. I put one on my head and climb on behind him. He turns and I can see the smirk on his face. "Your going to want to hold on. I don't do slow"

I wrap my arms around his waist and he revs it. Then we're tearing down the street and I'm holding on for dear life. Good shit, he wasn't kidding. By the time we stopped I think I had at least three heart attacks.

"Behold Ichiraku's" He said cheerily.

I pried open one of my eyes and was met with a ramen stall, that smelled seriously awesome. "Jiraya wasn't kidding about the broth in a sippy cup was he?"

"Haha yeah..." He got off the bike and waited for me to follow suit before he put the helmets back. "This is my favorite place to eat. Blame Kakashi, he would take me here when he had to baby sit. Yeah Kakashi and I are pretty close. My dad used to tutor him and they still are quite fond of each other. He's like my big brother"

"Uh huh" I followed him in and sat myself and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey Naruto" An older man was behind the counter. "What can I get you and your friend?"

"I'll just have what he's having." I smiled slightly. "He seems to have better taste in this department"

The man laughed. "He's my best customer"

We finished our bowls, Thanked the guy (Teuchi), and we headed for the park on the lake. From there we mainly just goofed around. It looks like it's going to rain, so there aren't many people. He taught me how to skip rocks on the lake. I showed him how much the minnows in the shallow end like meat.

We sat on a tiny cliff as Naruto dropped bits of lunchmeat into the water. It was great until someone tapped my shoulder.

"The hell do you want?" I said with a glare as I met with magenta eyes. I recognised this creep as Hidan. He's in the Akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori are standing a few feet behind him. "You brought Ginger Bread and the wanna be drag queen I see"

Sasori's gray-brown eye twitched slightly and Deidara turned red. Hidan tilted his head. "Your one stupid bitch, you know that?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Naruto barked getting in Hidan's face.

Deidara got so close to Naruto that their faces were inches away. He smirked "What are you going to do if we don't, un?"

"I'll kick your sorry asses!"

"I think you need to cool down, yeah" With a firm shove Naruto flew back and with a loud splash, submerged himself in the water.

I don't even really know whats going on. I just put my whole weight into it and lunge at him. I sink my fist into his stomach and kick his legs out from under him. Next thing I know I'm sitting on his chest repeatedly hitting his face. "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That"

Hidan pulled me off by my hair. He was kicking me anywhere he could. My stomach, chest, and a few times in the head.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" Kankuro hit Hidan hard with his backpack, sending him sprawling on the grass. Oh fuck I think he got knocked out. I shouldn't be all that surprised, though. He keeps wooden puppet parts in there.

"Hey" He turns toward the monotonous voice just in time for Sasori to roundhouse kick him in the side of the head. For some one so small the red head could seriously kick... Kankuro hit the ground and Sasori got the others out of there and into a car.

"Get back here, bastard!" Kankuro yelled. He looked at me and it seemed as though that kick scrambled his brains. He tries to get up but finds he can't do it, so he crawls instead "Are you alright, missy?"

I nod as Naruto walks over. He's soaking wet and shivering slightly, but seems fine otherwise. "You two okay?"

"Why the hell are there so many of you?" Kankuro asks, puzzled. He then faceplants into the grass.

I toss Naruto my cell. "Call my sister. He's in no condition to drive and I'm quite sure he's got a concussion"

Naruto looks at me. "I could call my Mom, she's got the day off plus she's a nurse. And my house is like a block away"

"Call her" I take my jacket off and lie Kankuro down using it like a pillow. "I don't want him getting brain damage or anything"

Five minutes later Kushina showed up. "Okay help me get him to the car and from there you can tell me what the hell happened."

Naruto put one of Kankuro's arms around his shoulders and his mom did the same thing with the other side. I ran over and opened the door to the car.

"Your seriously strong" I couldn't help but point out.

"Minato and I did police academy together" She said proudly. "I decided to go through med school after Naruto was born. Now I'm a nurse at the hospital"

"Is Kankuro going to be okay?" I ask her when she sets him inside. He could be asleep other than the bruise forming on his cheek and the side of his forehead.

"What the hell do you care?"

"Shut up!" Kushina and Naruto looked at me. Oh shit I said that out loud. "Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes my thoughts get noisy. "

"No worries" Kushina smiles at me. "Naruto and I have similar problems from time to time, so were really not in a place to judge"

"Come on, lets go. I seriously need to change" Naruto looks at me. "I'm just happy we put my phone in your bag."

"Stroke of genius my friend, stroke of genius" Kushina said with a grin. "Just for that when your brother's up to snuff we'll have some hot co-co"

We got to Naruto's house, got Kankuro set up with a bag of frozen carrots attached to his head with gauze, and Naruto went to go get dried off and get changed.

"He's got a pretty gnarly concussion, but he'll be fine when he wakes up" She covered him with a blanket. "Dare I ask about the face paint?"

"He says it's kabuki paint. Kankuro is like dead set on being a stage performer with puppets. That's why he wears black all the time, so people won't pay as much attention to him and focus on his puppets." I look at him as he mumbles something. "He's kinda weird but I'm not really one to judge"

"How about we get some hot chocolate." She puts her hand on my shoulder and steers me toward the kitchen. She puts the kettle on, gets some packets of chocolate powder and some mugs. "So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Um...well I'm sixteen?"

"more than that" she poked the side of my head. "Your favorite color, hobbies, something you want to do someday, favorite tropical fruit, etcetera"

"I like red. Reading and drawing are what I'm probably best at. I'd like to be a teacher at some point. Um, I guess a mango would be my favorite" I blinked.

"There. Was that so hard, Gaara?" she laughed and ruffled my hair. "Go check on your brother and I'll get the drinks ready, kay"

I nod and wonder off to the living room. As if on cue, Kankuro's eyes open. "Ow ow ow. Where the hell am I?"

"We're at Naruto's house" I inform him. "I take it your feeling better?"

"I feel like I got hit by an anvil" He groaned

"Makes sense considering you got kicked in the head."

"I always did hate Sasori..." Kankuro chuckled dryly. "But despite being an ass he's brilliant with puppets"

"He's awake?" Naruto asked walking into the room. I don't see why he took so long. He just changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a baggy shirt with a cartoon frog on it.

"Yup" He sat up and the frozen vegies fell onto his shoulder. "There were carrots on my head..."

"We're out of plastic baggies" Naruto explained. "We used what was available"

Kankuro flopped back on the couch.


	6. unexpected sleepover

We'd been in his den for well over three hours watching Sherlock. Temari had picked Kankuro up, and it started pouring. We settled on netflix entertainment. So far Moriarty had just been introduced.

"Holy shit, it's the gay boyfriend?" Naruto practically whispered.

"Shuddup" I hissed squeezing a pillow from the couch.

Moriarty was going completely bat shit crazy (and this is coming from me). John had a bomb strapped to him. Sniper dots all over the place...

"What are you watching?"

Naruto screamed, which made me scream. Then we tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Naruto looked up "What the hell dad?"

Minato was in the door laughing at us. We had gotten seriously into it...He ran a hand through his hair. "The storm going on outside is getting worse. We'll probably lose power at some point and they've shut down most of the main roads. Look's like you'll be staying with us for tonight."

I nodded, secretly relieved. This kind of weather ticks dad off and he'll find some way to make it my fault.

"You know what that means?" Naruto grinned at me and then hugged the crap out of me. "Sleep over~!"

I patted his head. "I suppose"

"I'm pretty sure Kushina can lend you something to sleep in. They'll be a bit big, but I'm sure they'll work."

"Thank you"

...::: 3 AM :::...

I was panting and Naruto was ... sitting on me and holding me down. I looked up at him "W-what the crap?"

He got off of me. "You were having a really bad nightmare. You kept thrashing and crying. I was worried you'd hit something and hurt yourself so I tried to restrain you"

I brought my legs to my chest and buried my face in them. "Yeah that happens sometimes. It's part of the reason that I don't sleep"

"Here" He holds his hand out to me. "You can hold my hand while you go to sleep"

I looked at it. Then I hesitantly wrapped my hand around his and burrowed under the blanket the Uzumaki's lent me. I was also wearing a powder blue nightgown that I was less than thrilled about. Kushina said she needed to do laundry so this was one of the only things left.

"Thanks Naruto" I mumbled. "Your a good friend"

He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

I'm not sure why but I started to cry. I hope he wasn't pretending. What if he was? What if he was just like Yashamaru? Acting like he cared and then leaving me! He left me he left me he left me.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He just wrapped his arms around me snuggly. He ran a hand over my hair and I cried into his T-shirt. "I'm sorry that your hurting. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Don't leave me alone" I choked out. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sick of lies and people pretending that they care! I just want to kill him"

"Who?"

"My uncle Yashamaru" I mutter before letting out a sob. "He said he would be there. He promised me he would. I was only eight when he told me that I would always be the monster who killed his sister and that he hated me. After he left he threw himself off a building"

Naruto pulled me closer to him. "He was an idiot, Gaara."

"B-but I am a mon-"

"No" he locked his eyes on mine. "Don't you dare say that. Your a great friend and a great person."

"Naruto?" He looks at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. "Thank you so much"


	7. truth or dare

*Monday*

Naruto walked with me to school. I stayed with him and his family for the whole weekend, which was great. Now his Dad drove me to school. His mom even packed me a lunch and washed my clothes.

"Welp" Naruto said after we got out of english. He saluted "I'm off to math"

"Okay see you at lunch"

I walked to my class. Art. Crap, that means Deidara and Sasori. I have to keep myself from slamming my head into the wall at the thought. When I walk into the room I find a familiar woman who isn't Kurenai sitting behind her desk.

"Chiyo" I walk over and she hugs me. She's not only the former art teacher at Suna, but also Kankuro's mentor and the grandmother I never had. "Are you subbing for Kurenai-Sensei?"

"Just while she's on maternity leave" She said with a slight smile. "Tell Kankuro I said hello and that he's welcome to stop by"

"Granny" Sasori said flatly when he entered.

"Sasori" She retorted.

Crap. They're still like this. Thing is when Sasori was young his parents were killed in action (they were cops). Chiyo didn't have the heart to tell him that they died so she kept saying they'd be back later. Eventually he found out the truth and they've been seriously awkward ever since.

"Um...well I'll tell Kankuro your here, he'll want to say hi" I mutter feeling almost unbearably awkward.

"Okay" she chirps. She puts her hand on my arm. "It really is great to see you dear"

"You too, Chiyo"

I walk back to my seat. Unfortunately after the first day the seating arrangement became permanent.

"Hey there, Gaara, un" Deidara leaned over me so his hair spilled over my shoulder. He sat next to me. "If you mess with my art again I swear I'll kill you, hmm"

"I'd like to see you try, bitch" I said flatly.

"Not here, brat" Sasori said calmly when he noticed Deidara about to speak.

Class was just a video on Van Gough. Still I was relieved when the bell rang. I sort of wondered from class to class until lunch.

"You just want to see the blond moron"

'So what if I do?'

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto called with a grin.

"I bet your blushing right now, you pathetic bitch"

"Hi, Naruto" I walked over to him.

"c'mon" He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the lunch room. I felt my face heat up at the contact. He was always so warm.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called with a wave.

I dropped myself next to him and Naruto sat across from me.

"Aren't you hot, Gaara?" Sakura asked me. She was wearing a red tank top. I noticed everyone was wearing short sleaves and I was wearing -you guessed it- a long sleaved shirt with the word's CSI in yellow.

"Nah" I shrugged. "The heat never really bothered me, yah know"

Ino looked me up and down "You should let Sakura and I give you a makeover"

I blinked at her, slightly horrified at the idea.

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed enthusiastically. "If you put your hair up once in a while and bothered to show off your curves you'd be totally irresistible!"

"...Um..." I blinked at the two of them. "I'm fine, thanks"

"Come on, please!" Ino grabbed my hands. "If you eased up on the eyeliner, added a little pastel to your wardrobe, and some lipstick you would look gorgeous."

"You could at least help you get ready for the party at Sasuke's house." Sakura grinned. "Your coming right?"

"When is it?" I asked dubiously.

"Friday at eight" Sasuke answered, not looking up from his phone. "Naruto can give you my address."

"I could just pick you up" Naruto chirped.

"Yeah okay" I glare at Ino. "But I am NOT getting dressed up, got it?"

They pouted and I went at my sandwich. Not giving a crap.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I was in the livingroom reading some slightly angsty book. The doorbell rang. Oh good Naruto was here to get me.

I grabbed my purse (yes I don't always take my gourd with me) and walked toward the front of the house. I froze when I saw Dad pull the door open.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir" Naruto held out his hand. "I'm a friend of Gaara's. I'm escorting her to a party"

"She has friends?" He wondered out loud, not bothering to shake his hand. "Anyway get her home by eleven."

"Yes, sir"

"Good now get out of here" Dad glared.

I scooted past him and smiled slightly at Naruto. He responded by grinning brightly at me. "Let's move out"

I walked down, arranged the extra helmet over my head and climbed on the vespa. Naruto sped off. In fifteen minutes he pulled into a long drive of a fancy looking house. I hopped off the back. "Thanks for the ride"

"Don't mention it" He smiled.

"You have arrived!" Lee hugged Naruto and I both so hard we were lifted off the ground the second we stepped inside and removed our shoes.

"Gaara" Ino pouted. She was sitting on a guy with neat black hairs lap. "You didn't do anything with your hair"

I touched a strand of my hair. "I like it the way it is."

"We're playing truth or dare!" Tenten called with a grin.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the floor with everyone else. Kiba was in the middle of a dare from Ino and was applying some hot pink lipstick to his face. I hope that was a dare...

"Okay Gaara, truth or dare?" Kiba asks after he hands Ino her lipstick.

"Uh-Dare I guess"

He grins evilly. "I dare you to let Ino and Sakura give you a mini-makeover. And you have to keep it on all night"

The two of them squealed and reached for their purses. I glared at Kiba. "You bastard."

They jumped on me and dragged me off to the bathroom. Several death threats, swear words, and pouty faces later they turned me toward the mirror so I could see the end result.

They'd put some blush on my cheeks, reapplied my eyeliner so there wasn't as much, put red lipstick on, tied my hair into a ponytail with little braids accentuating it, and trace amounts of eyeshadow.

I hated to admit this but I didn't look half bad. Ino hugged me "You look so pretty!"

"I wish we could have done something with your clothes though" Sakura noted.

We walked back into the room. Kiba whistled playfully and I pushed him off the couch. Lee smiled at me. "You look lovely!"

"Thanks..." I muttered bitterly.

"Your turn Gaara"

"Okay. Sasuke, truth or dare?" I ask

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned beet red. He ground his teeth together "...Naruto"

I dropped my pizza crust on my lap. "I didn't think you were-"

"I'm not gay!" he exploded. "I was twelve and we got pushed into each other!"

"No but really he's straight as a board. Naruto too" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke remembered it was his turn. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess" He muttered.

"how many shampoo bottles do you go through a month?"

"...at least three..."

After an hour I'd seen Shino put unused flypaper on his face and cry as a result (I don't know or want to know), watched as Sakura sang The Creep and did the dance, I also learned that Kiba's sister would put him in dresses when he was a toddler.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Dare" he grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Gaara!" she giggled.

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "Lets get it over with"

Naruto pushed his head foreward and connected his lips to mine. He tasted sweet. I was curious so I let him put his tongue in my mouth. This was actually really nice. I almost didn't want it to stop.

"Success!" Ino laughed.

I broke off and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I went back to my seat and the party went on.

.:.:.:.:.

"Thanks for inviting me" I called to Sasuke as I pulled my sneakers on. He 'Hned' in reply.

Naruto and I headed for my house. When we arrived I removed my helmet and got off. I was about to leave when Naruto spun me around and kissed me again.

I felt my arms wrap around him. His hand ran over my hair. I moved my mouth with his. It was so simple yet so incredible. The only reason we broke apart is because we needed to breathe.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"Do you maybe want to go out with me?" He asked, blushing slightly.

I kissed him again. "That answer your question?"

"Is Sunday at six good?" He asks. I nod. He hops on the vespa and with a wave drives off.

I practically float into the house. I'm so happy I don't notice the vase on the small table in the livingroom and bump into it.

The loud shattering sound snaps me out of my happiness real fast. I hear thundering footsteps and Dad enters the room as I'm scrambling to pick up the glass.

He kicks me and I fall. "what the hell was that, you little shit!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just bumped into it-"

*Smack*

My cheek explodes in pain from the impact.

"Your worthless!" He yells. "Your a nothing! You always will be! Monster!"

He makes a point to punctuate his rant with kicks to my head and torso. I'm slipping, but he's not having that. He grabs an umbrella and hits me with that to. I cough blood and cry.

He lifts me by my throat and drags me into the hall before throwing me into my room slamming the door.

Then I happily let the darkness envelope me.


	8. the sun will come up tomorrow

.::Normal POV::.

Naruto put on a niceish jacket and tucked his wallet into the pocket. He turned and saw Jiraiya standing in his door. "You look nice, kid. What's the occasion?"

"I've got a date" Naruto grinned. "She's really smart and pretty. She's not like other girls"

"Do I know her?"

"It's Gaara. She came to dinner one night."

"She seemed nice" Jiraiya said with a smile. He handed Naruto a twenty dollar bill. "Stop and get her some flowers or something."

"Thank's Pervy Sage" Naruto said with a grin. "I better get going. I said I'd pick her up soon"

"Have fun" Jiraiya called "Also, don't try anything on the first date. It can never end well! Trust me, I know."

Naruto sweat dropped and nodded. He ran out and jumped onto his scooter. Fortunately the little flower shop owned by Ino's family was close by. He knew she worked on Saturday's and might even give him a deal.

He stepped into the store and was greeted by Ino Yamanaka herself "Hi welcome to the Yama- Naruto?"

He waved "Hiya Ino"

"O-M-G" she gasped. "Your buying flowers for Gaara, aren't you!"

"...Yeah"

Ino pounced on him. "Holy shit! Let me help you!"

Ino ran and got some hair stuff and a comb. She sat Naruto down on a stool toward the back and began to play with his hair. After much dabbing, pulling, and cursing Ino shrieked like a victorious pterodactyl and held up her compact mirror.

Naruto's hair was somewhat fluffy looking and shiny. "Wow, thanks Ino"

"No problem!" She handed Naruto a flowering cactus plant. "Give this to Gaara, kay? She's got a thing for cacti. Now go, idiot!"

She shoved him out the door. What the hell? Naruto shrugged and put the cactus carefully in the front basket.

He sped off in the direction of her house. When he arrived the wind that had gotten in his helmet had given his hair a messy quality. He held the cactus with one hand and knocked on her door with the other.

The same man from earlier answered the door. "If your here for the little freak your out of luck. She took off last night and I haven't seen her."

"Oh." Naruto was disappointed. Did she not want to see him or something? At the same time he felt as though something were wrong. Gaara seemed so excited to go out with him. She was grinning, something that she rarely - if ever- did. "Thank you sir"

As he was closing the door he saw it. Gaara's distinctive backpack. She carried it with her everywhere. There was just no way she'd take off with out it.

This furthered his suspicion that something was amiss. He went around the corner and sent a group text.

...:::Monday:::...

"Are you sure he's not home?" Neji asked pulling into a space a few houses away.

"Positive. He's the principal at Suna and he's going to be at work." Naruto informed his friend from the middle of the back seat.

Rock Lee was on his right and Sasuke on his left. Tenten sat in the front seat. Naruto asked them to help him investigate the house. In other words they were going to break in.

"Neji can you wait in the car, in case we need to get out fast?" Sasuke asked. The Hyuga nodded and everyone else got out of the car.

At the front door Tenten worked on the lock with a paper clip and some kind of tool. She pushed the door open.

Lee smiled. "I believe that's a record"

"Yep" She smiled and put the paper clip in one of her buns and the tool in her jacket.

"Naruto and I will head to that end of the house" Sasuke pointed. "You two check the other side"

They split up.

"Do you think she's okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully. "Right now we just need to keep our heads and see whats up."

The house was immaculate. Everything placed perfectly and spotless. Then Naruto saw it. A small reddish brown splotch on the corner of a throw rug. "Sasuke-that looks like blood"

"Naruto" Sasuke looked at his best friend. He was almost shaking with rage. Sasuke grabbed the blond by his shoulders and shook him. "Naruto you've got to keep it together. If nothing else than for Gaara."

"GUYS!" Tenten's voice yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto broke into a run in the direction of the voice. Lee and Tenten stood outside an open doorway, looks of horror on their faces. Naruto pushed past them and could see why.

Gaara was lying on her floor, arms and legs spread out as if she was dropped. Her face was bloody and there were bruises all over her body. There was more blood on and around her, staining her clothes and the floor. The bruises were even more visible considering she was wearing a tank top and loose shorts. The most noticeable were the hand shaped bruises on her neck. Her hair was a matted mess and she wasn't moving.

"Gaara..." Naruto breathed.

Sasuke checked her throat for a pulse. "Her heart beat's steady. She's just unconscious."

Rock Lee took a blanket off her bed and bundled her up in it before lifting her up. Naruto couldn't move. She stirred slightly but otherwise remained limp. Tenten moved a strand of hair off her face and her head lolled onto Lee's chest.

The four silently made their way out of the house and to the car. Naruto grabbed her gourd on the way out.

In the car they positioned her so she was lying across their laps in the back seat. Tenten cried silently for her friend and Naruto muttered death threats directed at her father under his breath. Sasuke had dampened part of his sweater with a water bottle and was gently wiping the blood off her face.

"We need to go to my house." Naruto muttered. "She's not going to want the hospital and we've got tons of medical stuff. If it's worse then it looks I can call my mom"

Neji nodded and headed toward the blond's house.

Most of the blood was off her face revealing bruising. She was colorful, as if someone painted her in her sleep. Gaara shivered despite the heater being on and the blanket.

Naruto felt tears on his face.

Gaara stirred slightly.

...::: Gaara's POV:::...

My vision dosen't focus right away. I saw a bunch of red hair tied into a ponytail. A face swam into view. It was Naruto's mom. I tried to sit up but she gently pushed me down.

"Gaara, honey it's okay. Your safe here" She assured me.

"..No...I need to get home...let me go home." I mumbled trying to move. She continued to hold me down.

"Gaara, you've got a few broken ribs not to mention cut's and bruises all over. It's a wonder you haven't got internal bleeding" She glanced at me. "Your not going anywhere"

"...'m fine" I insisted. Man I sound like a chain smoker and my throat HURTS.

"Your dad did this, didn't he?" Kushina asked me. Her face hardened "Don't even think of lying to me."

I to exhausted to think of a decent lie so I just nod.

"Naruto say's you have siblings, are they in the same condition as you?"

"...No...my brother's on an overnight trip...and my sister has an apartment" I groan. My head feels like there's a boulder, or nine, resting on it. "...Jus me"

"Rest now, okay sweety?" She pushes a strand of hair off my face. "I'll get you something for the pain."

She left the room and came back with two little white pills and a glass of water with a pink bendy straw. I took them. "Thank you"

"They'll probably make you sleepy, but I don't think more sleep is going to hurt."

I nodded feebly. "Could you call my sister? She usually stops by the house once a week to check on me and she'll be worried if I'm not there."

She nodded and I dictated the numbers for her to write down.

"How'd I get here?" I ask when I find that I'm in her house on the couch in the den. I remember passing out in my room last.

"Naruto and a few of his friends stopped by your house to check on you. They saw the condition you were in and couldn't leave you there. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji are in the living room. Tenten would have been here too."

"Can I see them?" I rasped.

"I'll go get them" Kushina gently pats my cheek.

A few minutes later they walk inside. Naruto looks like he might cry. I look at my hands "I'm sorry I missed our date."

"Don't you dare apologize" He sits cross-legged next to the couch. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I didn't think it would get this bad." I muttered.

"Gaara. You were passed out and covered in blood when we found you. You've got broken bones and god knows what else." Neji spoke sternly but quietly. "Judging from the shape your throat is in he could have killed you. It was stupid not to leave or get help."

"You could have told us" Lee informed me. "We would have helped in any way we could."

"Seriously" Sasuke added.

"Thank you all so much" I murmured.

"What are friends for?" Naruto smiled gently at me and wrapped his hand around mine.

I really was lucky to have such amazing friends.

...:::*Later*:::...

Naruto helped me walk to the table. Minato was at work and Jiraiya was there. He'd been told what happened and when he saw me he hugged me gently. Kushina helped me dress in one of her nightgowns because my clothes were bloodstained. She said loose clothing would be best.

"Come on kiddo" Jiraiya pulled the chair out with his foot and helped me sit down.

As soon as I was seated someone began to pound furiously on the door. Naruto glanced at Jiraiya and walked toward the door. Kushina walked out of the kitchen with several boxes of Chinese takeout.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" A familiar voice screamed from the door. I flinched. How did he find me here?

Jiraiya got to his feet just as my dad stomped into the room. I stood as fast as I could. "I-I'm sorry. Naruto and I w-we had to do home work-"

"Lying bitch!" He shrieked. He stalked forward and I shut my eyes tightly.

I heard flesh hit flesh but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and found Jiraiya holding my dad by his clenched fist. "If you so much as lay another finger on that child I won't hesitate to put you in the hospital. Are we clear?"

"She's my child and I'm taking her home" My dad growled viciously.

"Like hell you are" Kushina spat. "You have no right to call Gaara your child. Get out of my house!"

"Your brat kidnapped my daughter and your lucky I don't have him arrested!"

"Your the one who needs to be locked up you bastard!" Kushina stomped toward him and Jiraiya had to hold her back with his free arm. "Your daughter has wounds all over her body and at least three broken ribs. All of which were your fault!"

"Mrs. Uzumaki i-it's okay" I mutter. I look at my dad and try to reign in the absolute loathing I feel for the man. "Let's g-go home."

"Come on" He grunts and grabs my arm. I yelp. I think he forgets he used a kitchen knife on that particular spot not twenty-four hours ago. Then as if it wasn't bad enough he reopened the wound and it started to bleed again.

"You fucker!" Naruto exclaimed. He'd showed up just in time to see the blood spread on the sleave of the nightgown. His lip was bloody but he looked livid.

He jumped on my dad and began hitting him in the face. Jiraiya took his sweet time separating them and Kushina led me out of the room.

She called the cops and they dragged my dad off.

After that things improved.


	9. I'm lucky

It's been four months. Dad was arrested and Kankuro and I were sent to live with Chiyo's brother Ebizo.

The trial was hard but I got through it thanks to my friends. Rock Lee and Naruto held my hands under the table for the majority of it. When it was over Temari Kankuro and I hugged each other and cried.

I have also come to terms with my issues. My siblings and Ebizo know about the cutting and Mother. I go to therapy in town once a week and I talk with Hiruzen at school every two weeks. The medications were adjusted and now I hardly hear Mother at all. I haven't cut since the trial.

Tonight is the spring dance. I'm going with Naruto. Three months before he officially asked me to be his girl friend and I said yes. Sakura and Ino are now using me as a human barbie. I let them on the condition that I get to pick the dress.

I ended up with a sleeveless black dress that went to my ankles. I wore black gloves that went to my elbows too.

They decided on an old timey movie star type look. My hair was yanked into a bun they let me borrow a fake pearl necklace and the makeup reflected this style.

"EEEEEE" Ino shrieked as she hugged the life out of me. "YOUR SO PRETTY!"

"Thank you" I muttered despite the fact my lungs were being crushed. "You...too"

She did though. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten too. Ino wore this sparky purple dress with a split in the side that went past her knee. Sakura wore a red dress that looked like silk and disguised her flat chest. Hinata's was a light blueish purple and was very girly and cute. Tenten wore a pink oriental dress.

I finished the outfit off with a pair of simple black high heels that Temari lent me. She hugged me saying that she was so proud I was finally being a girl.

"You all look beautiful" Ino's dad said with a smile when we walked out of her bedroom.

Ino hugged Inoichi "Thanks Daddy!"

"The guys are in the living room." He informed her.

We walked out and found Neji, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto. Neji was in the middle of drilling Kiba on what a perfect gentle man he was going to be with his cousin. He finished off with "-and if I find out otherwise they'll just find your penis in a shoe box"

The sight made me somewhat relieved that Kankuro wasn't here. If he was I have no doubts in my mind he'd be doing the same thing to Naruto.

"I read that this is customary for dances" Sai said brightly as he presented Ino with a corsage.

Shortly after that we left. Thankfully Naruto and I rode with Sasuke in his brothers car. Itachi is actually a pretty decent guy. Naruto and I were in the way back but I did not want to ride his moped in a goddamn dress. We hopped out of the car and headed for the school gym.

"You look beautiful, Gaara" Naruto said as he laced his fingers with mine. He brushed his lips against my cheek and I blushed slightly. "I'm glad you agreed to this."

"I am too" I admitted.

"Gaara!" Lee bounced up to me the second we entered. "May I have this dance?"

Naruto and I exchanged a glance. He shrugged slightly with a little grin. I turned to Lee and smiled. "Sure"

Turns out Rock Lee can dance better than I can. I pretty much stood on his feet while he did some seriously impressive ballroom dancing.

Eventually Naruto and I danced. Yes he wasn't nearly as good a dancer as Lee and he stepped on me like four times, but I felt amazingly happy.

Several times we all switched dance partners with our little group of friends. I was the most content dancing with Naruto, as you can imagine. The slower songs were the best, the ones where I could snuggle up to him and sway around.

"I'll be right back" Naruto told me after the song ended. He walked toward the bathrooms and I just kind of hovered near the table with all the food.

"I'd like to talk with you, un" I turned and saw Deidara standing behind me.

"And why should I listen?" I asked. "Your always horrible to me"

"And you constantly call me a tranny, hmm" He shot back. "Look how about a truce. We don't have to be friends or anything but we can be decent to each other, yeah"

"deal" I said with a small smile.

"Well" He turns and starts to walk away "I'll see you a around, Gaara, un"

I nibbled on a cookie and waited for Naruto to come back after that. When the dance ended we rode back with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. We sat in the middle row this time. I held his hand and rested my head on his arm.

After he walked me to my door we shared a long and wonderful goodnight kiss. He held me close and with a little smile I asked "Have I told you how Lucky I am?"

He just smiled and pressed his lips to the kanji I carved on my head.

In a way I find that ironic. I carved that into my skin as a way to assert the fact from then on I would love only myself. At the time I figured if I did at least someone would love me, even if it was myself.

But now I know that I was wrong. I love people and some of them even love me back. Naruto and my siblings for example. Its really a wonderful feeling.

FIN


End file.
